I'm Still, But
by Hwang0203
Summary: (Repost!) Yixing sama Joonmyeon itu udah mantan. Tapi keliatannya, si Joon-money ini masih gigih buat ngejar Yixing. / "Meski gue punya orang lain, hati gue masih ke stempel nama lo." / "Kayak barang aja udah punya yang beli tapi masih ke stampel nama merek."/ [SULAY] [Warn!GS] (summary ancur)


Yixing sama Joonmyeon itu pacaran udah empat bulan lamanya. Selama mereka pacaran juga ada batu geronjalan. Meski sudah ditangani dengan baik, tetep aja masa aktif pacaran mereka sudah sampai disini.

Alasan Yixing, dia sebel sama Joonmyeon. Banyak yang deketin Joonmyeon dan nggak jarang bikin Yixing naik darah. Kalo dipikir-pikir ulang, Yixing harusnya sedikit pengertian. Joonmyeon itu terkenal; sebagai ketua OSIS yang baik nan bersahaja tentu harus punya banyak hubungan relasasi yang baik dengan beberapa murid yang juga punya kedudukan penting.

Misal, sama seketarisnya yang -aduhai- seksi, Song Qian. Atau juga kalau ada penyelenggaraan _class meeting _dengan adanya lomba voli antar kelas, tentu Joonmyeon harus bahas ini dengan ketua klub voli putri yang tinggi nan jelita; si Choi Sooyoung. Dan masih banyak yang lainnya yang juga modus ke Joonmyeon biar jadi pacar keduanya atau nggak kalau putus sama Yixing siapa tahu Joonmyeon mau sama mereka.

Padahal mereka nggak tahu kalau hati Joonmyeon si Ket-OS kelas 3-2 itu mutlak buat Zhang Yixing si kelas 3-6.

Ah, bukan sepenuhnya salah Yixing juga, Joonmyeon juga ikut andil. Meski hati udah mutlak, mata kalau ngeliat cewek bohay nan catik, cowok mana sih yang gak mau?

Maka dari itu; atas kata mufakat yang disetujui dari hasil musyawarah berdua, mereka resmi putus dengan hati yang -sedikit- rela.

Hahaha..

... miris. Sama-sama suka tapi akhirnya begitu... _eneg_.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I'm Still, But...<strong>_"

Kim Joonmyeon/Suho EXO-K | Zhang Yixing/Lay(!GS) EXO-M

Romance | sedikit humor sih ya, gak yakin deh ._.v

Disclaimer: Abah Suho sama Umi Lay bukan milik saya, mereka milik Tuhan YME dan juga keluarga masing-masing. Saya cuman pinjam nama. _Based on true story _punya temen. Tapi banyak yang saya ubah demi kepentingan cerita, tetep aja cerita ini punya saya atas nama **Hwang0203**

* * *

><p>"Myeon. Bukannya kita udah putus ya? Dan lo juga udah pacaran sama si Kyungsoo. Kalo dia tahu lo masih suka ngontak gue, gue gak mau jadi masakan daging cincang."<p>

"Gue tau kok. Oh, tenang aja; Kyungsoo gak bakal setega itu sama lo sampe bikin lo jadi abon."

Mereka kali ini di perpustakaan. Yixing memang langganan ke sini. Minimal seminggu harus tiga kali datang ke perpustakaan sekedar liat-liat, beresin buku, baca, pinjem, atau bantuin ibu penjaga perpus. Kalau si Joonmyeon ke perpus, itu suatu hal langka. Tempat yang pas buat si Ket-OS ini kalau gak ruangan OSIS, tempat latian vocal, atau gak ya ke _dance room _bareng Yixing.

Tapi setelah nyari-nyari Yixing yang gak ada di kelas maupun _dance room_, alhasil si Ket-OS kita ini meluncur ke perpustakaan. Benar saja, Yixing udah ada di pojokan lagi benerin buk-buku yang tadi diacak-acak junior mereka.

"Mau apa lagi lo?"

"Gue cuman mau tanya; lo deket sama si 'Bule ngondek'?"

Alis Yixing mengkerut. Setahunya, teman-teman yang ia punya tidak pernah menyandang status belok (alias ngondek); terkecuali Luhan yang ngakunya _manly_ jelas-jelas dia cewek.

"Hah?"

Joonmyeon gemes aja liat ekspresi Yixing. Matanya menyipit heran, alisnya mengkerut, apalagi bibirnya kebuka pas ngomong kata '_hah_', duh... gak tahan pengen _tjivok_.

Ehem, Joonmyeon, mari kembali ke kasus.

"Maksud gue, si Yifan; temen sekelas gue. Lo deket udah berapa lama sama dia?" akhirnya Yixing manggut-manggut _mudeng_(ngerti) dengan pertanyaan Joonmyeon tadi.

"Dari... kapan ya? Seinget gue pas seminggu putus dari lo, Kris udah ngontak gue, BBM gue."

Joonmyeon menganga dengar penuturan Yixing. Seminggu setelah mereka putus? Apalagi nama panggilan itu; Kris? Seumur-umur Yixing cuman mau manggil nama aslinya meskipun Joonmyeon udah mencak-mencak protes pengen dipanggil 'Suho' sama Yixing.

Memang, berita heboh mereka putus adalah lima hari setelah keputusan final kalau mereka putus -kata lainnya adalah _they done_. Cuma, si Ket-OS ini gak bakal nyangka si Yifan udah bergerak cepat. Oh, pengalaman kali yah gagal ngejar Yixing pas Jumyeon udah sah jadi pacar waktu itu.

Wu Yifan atau yang dipanggil Kris sama temen-temen yang diperbolehkan manggil dia begitu. Gak kalah tenar dari si Jun-money ini. Wajah ganteng maksimal, tingginya hampir sepadan dengan tiang bendera di tengah lapangan (oke, ini hiperbolis), tatapannya dingin dan gak gampang dideketin cewek. Joonmyeon sempet minder sih dulu pas saingan sama Yifan buat dapetin Yixing.

"Xing, janji sama gue ya; jangan sampai lu berani-berani pacaran sama dia. Lo cuman milik gue, Xing."

"Apaan sih lu-"

"-Gak bisa. Lu pokoknya sama gue. Yifan itu _player_ dibalik tampang sok dingin-kulkas-nya. kayak lo gak tahu aja model cewek gimana yang Yifan pacarin." dan penuturan Joonmyeon memukul telak Yixing. Memang sih, Yixing pernah denger mantan Yifan itu lumayan bahkan lebih cantik dan aduhai dari Yixing. Contohnya aja si Tiffany sama Jessica yang jadi alumni mereka, Zitao yang kayak model _Victoria Secret's _(gosipnya bahkan Zitao masih pengen balikan). Pertanyaan besar untuk alasan Yifan buat ngejar Yixing yang notabene-nya murid biasa dari kalangan setengah _nerd_.

"Suho..." panggil Yixing yang buat Joonmyeon tadinya ngoceh tentang keburukan Yifan langsung berhenti. Kalau Yixing manggil nama kecilnya, berarti tandanya Yixing serius.

"Kita putus udah berapa lama?"

"Eumm... tiga bulan yang lalu, _maybe_?"

"Dan itu artinya kita bukan sepasang kekasih yang dimana lu seenak jidatnya manggil gue Lay -cibiran lo atas tingkah gue yang aLay."

"Tetep aja gue sebagai mantan nasehatin lo buat cari cowok yang baik buat lo, kayak gue misal-"

"-dan cowok baik kek lo udah bikin gue naik darah bahkan gak bisa pertahanin hubungan ini sampai jangka lama. Myeon, lu harusnya sadar dong! Bahkan pas lu PDKT sama Kyungsoo dan pacaran sama Kyungsoo gue diem aja. Karena bukan hak gue ikut campur pilihan lo; gue buka siapa-siapa lo selain mantan dan temen lo."

"Xing,"

"Asal lo tahu aja ya, rasanya gue pengen nonjok lo pas tahu lo itu nikung Jongin buat dapetin Kyungsoo. Jongin bahkan naksir Kyungsoo dari jaman MOS; tahu lo! Sebagai sahabat Jongin, gue ngomong ke lo!"

"..."

"Kris itu baik ke gue, _care_, ngertiin gue daripada yang gue duga. Dan lo masih nganggep gue masalah lo sampai lo ikut campur? Apa kabar Kyungsoo nantinya."

"Xing... pelan-pelan. Kita lagi di perpus." dan benar kata Joonmyeon. Mungkin gara-gara naik pitam, tanpa sadar Yixing ngomongnya sambil setengah teriak. Apalagi diliatin sama penghuni perpus di sekitar mereka yang rata-rata adalah adik kelas mereka. Duh... bisa jadi bahan gosip mereka buat besok -atau nanti.

"Bodo'!" Yixing ngelemparin buku yang tadi asyik dibacanya ke arah Joonmyeon lalu meninggalkan si Ket-OS itu sendirian di sana. Bahkan Yixing tidak peduli dengan ibu penjaga perpus yang meminta bantuannya untuk menata buku-buku yang baru datang hari ini.

**.**

**.**

Di kelas, Yixing masih tidur kepala yang disandarkan pada lengan yang terlipat di atas meja. Luhan, Jongin sama Jongdae -sohib Yixing- merasa sahabatnya ini ngenes.

Ngenes?

Bahkan Yixing masih ngenes daripada Luhan yang diem-diem naksir tanpa orang yang ditaksir tahu ataupun Jongin yang udah ngelancarin aksi PDKT dari kelas satu SMA sampai mereka kelas tiga, eh, malah ditikung.

Yixing juga nggak ngerti tentang perasaannya. Pas dia putus sama Joonmyeon, dia kira dia bisa bebas tanpa ada tekanan batin neglihat Joonmyeon deket-deket cewek. Nyatanya, pas udah jadi mantan terus lihat Joonmyeon deket sama cewek lain itu berasa... nyesss. Pengen marah, tapi dia siapanya Joonmyeon atuh? Dia cuman mantan, cuman tokoh di buku kenangannya si Joonmyeon.

Apalagi, si Joonmyeon masih sering ngontak Yixing padahal mereka bukan lagi sepasang kekasih ataupun ngelancarin aksi PDKT. Perhatiannya Joonmyeon itu sama saja kayak jaman mereka pacaran. Itu bikin Yixing salah ngira kalau Joonmyeon ngekode dia buat alikan. Dia kira, Joonmyeon sama sepertinya; masih sayang, masih sama-sama pengen nyambung tali yangudah putus.

Sebenarnya, Yixing masih sayang sama Joonmyeon. Memberinya kode untuk balikan setelah mereka putus. Yixing kira, mungkin Junmeyon meminta balikan nantinya.

_Life is never flat_, broh. Pasti ada kejutan dibalik itu semua.

Yang tidak Yixing duga, malah ada di lapangan basket ada puluhan balon lope-lope yang dipegang anak OSIS dengan Ket-OS mereka dan Kyungsoo di lingkaran sebagai pemain utama. Dan sorak-sorak buat nyuruh Kyungsoo nerima Ket-OS Joonmyeon.

Yixing mencibir. Ingat momen pas ditembak Joonmyeon gak seromantis ini. Cuman ada tiga butir permen Yupi dan seenaknya Joonmyeon bilang, '_Berhubung lu makan permen Yupi favorit gue, lo kudu jadi cewek gue tanpa protes!_'

Besoknya sehari insiden penembakan Joonmyeon ke Kyungsoo. Yixing datang ke sekolah persis seperti _zombie_ yang ada di _game Plant versus Zombie_.

"Xing, lo masih inget kata mujarab dari gue gak? Niat Mufon, lu kudu mufon Xing, duh. Apalagi si Bule kelas 3-2 itu PDKT sama lo. Harusnya lo bisa dengan mudah!" celotehan dari Jongdae nggak ngebantu sama sekali. yang ada Yixing malah pengen tambah mewek.

"Tapi... /_sroott_/ kalo gue-nya... /_ihiks_/ masih sayang dia, sama aja gue jahat bikin Kris jadi pelarian /_ssroott_!/"

"Duh, lu cewek kan? Kok usap ingus gitu amat?"

"Cewek jadi-jadian, diem lu. Kayak cara makan lo normal aja ngatain cewek tulen."

"Eh, item, yang diem itu lu!"

"Beyicik, QaQa."

Yixing malah keinget lagi Kris. Sebenarnya, udah dari jaman Joonmyeon versus Kris buat dapetin hatinya, cuman Yixing milih Joonmyeon yang ia kira bisa menjaga hatinya. Karena presepsi pertama Yixing tahu kalau Kris naksir dia adalah sebuah hal yang patut dicurigai. Cowok sepopuler Kris naksir cewek nerd pasti ada apa-apanya.

Ternyata seratus delapan puluh derajat berbanding terbalik dengan presepsi Yixing. Kris itu baik, sering ada kalau Yixing butuh tumpangan dan juga sopir dadakan. Apalagi hal sekecil seperti Yixing paling gak suka minum soda pun tahu. Hanya saja setiap kali Yifan nge-kode Yixing, ia pura-pura nggak _mudeng_ atau gak tahu.

Hahaha. Naif kalau ia ngira mungkin Joonmyeon bakal balikan sama dia.

* * *

><p><span>Junma the GoldMan<span>:

[**R**] **PING! **(_19:23_)

[**R**] **PING! **(_19:31_)

[**R**] Yixing~ aku tahu kamu udah tahu aku mention kamu. Bales kek. (_19:43_)

Unicorn-Xing:

**[R**] Apaan? Gue capek, pengen istirahat. (_19:50_)

Junma the GoldMan:

[**R**] Segitu ngambeknya lo sama gue? (_19:52_)

[**R**] Oke, gue tahu gue salah. (_20:00_)

[**R**] Xing, bales kek (_20:10_)

[**R**] Lay, masih idup kah dikau? Ya ampun! (_20:19_)

Yixing hampir saja mencabut baterai dari ponselnya sebelum dering lagu terdengar, nama kontak '_Joon is calling_'pun mengerjap-ngerjap di layarnya. Terpaksa Yixing memilih opsi gagang hijau.

'_Xing_?'

"Hmm..."

'_Marah ya soal tadi siang?_'

"Menurut situ?"

'_Gue cuman minta maaf. Gue egois_.'

"Nah udah nyadar kan? Gue tutup teleponnya."

'_Eh, Xing_-'

'_**Tut.. tut.. tut.. tut..**_'

* * *

><p>Suasana ruang musik yang lumayan jauh dari keramaian kelas ini selalu membuat Yixing merasa damai. Apalagi sepoi-sepoi angin dan daun hijau dari ranting pohon. Wajar sih, ruang musik kan di lantai tiga. Biasanya dia tenang kalau sedang latihan untuk kontes Cello dua minggu lagi. Tapi sepertinya kosentrasinya terus buyar.<p>

Apa lagi kalau bukan Kim Joonmyeon si Ket-OS yang terhormat itu? Ah, andaikan kalau ia tidak sedang berdua dengan Luhan, pasti dirinya mencak-mencak gak karuan sambil ngumpat buat Joonmyeon.

Yixing mulai dari awal lagi permainan Cello-nya. Bahkan ketika hampir mendekati skor, kosentrasi Yixing langsung buyar. Jelas membuat heran Luhan yang mengamati permainan Cello salah satu teman-coret_idiot_coret-nya.

"Xing, sekalipun kosentrasi lo buyar, gak akan sampai ke bagian skor. Apa lo kena masalah?"

Yixing gak jawab. Bahkan buat nengok ke arah Luhan pun dia sepertinya gak mau. Sebenarnya sih, pengen cerita. Cuman... malu aja pas _face to face _sama temen pecinta sepak bola.

"Lu,"

"Ya QaQa?"

"Dih, aLay." cibir Yixing yang ditanggapi kekehan Luhan. "Gue ngerasa... egois dan sakit secaraan bersamaan." sukses membuat Luhan bingung bagaimana arah pembicaraan Yixing.

"Lha? Terangnya gimana? Masih agak-agak surem nih."

"Gue... masih ngarepin Joonmyeon. Ataupun misal kami gak balikan lagi kayak tiga bulan dulu, seenggaknya Joonmyeon harus jomblo dulu sampe gue ngerasa bisa _move on _dari dia. Sayangnya, Joonmyeon udah keburu milik Kyungsoo dan gue gak mau ikut campur -gue cuman masa lalunya Joonmyeon. Kris ada saat timing pas. Tahu kalau Joonmyeon itu cemburu dan posesif denger gue deket sama Kris, tentu gue seneng. Dan dia ngekode gue lagi buat balikan. Guenya yang pura-pura gak ngeh; soalnya gue kepikiran Kyungsoo."

"Sakitnya tuh, pas di depan dia gue pura-pura nerima keputusan kalau kami udah _done_. Padahal, kalau lihat dia sama Kyungsoo aja gue udah ngebatin. Kayak lagu dangdut punya Cita Citata tuh."

"Xing..." baru kali ini Yixing tahu kalau Luhan ngomong sehalus cewek pada umumnya. "Lo bohongin perasaan lo. Lo sama aja kayak ngasih PHP ke Yifan. Dan lo juga bersikap egois. Gue kalau jadi Kyungsoo dan tahu masalah lo, udah gue jadiin onigiri keles."

"Lo jangan mojokin gue dong!" Yixing udah hampir mewek, kawan.

"Jangan nangis dulu. Kenapa lo sama Joonmyeon gak coba ngomong perasaan masing-masing?"

"Gue takut kalau gue salah perkiraan."

"Tapi lo gak bakal nyesel. Lo udah bilang sebenarnya perasaan lo. Mau atau gak maunya dia, itu masalah gampang. Seenggaknya lo bisa jujur sama perasaan lo tanpa mendem kepikiran terus."

"Gitu ya?"

"Iye, kemoceng!"

"Han, Luhan!"

"Ape? MU mau ke sini?"

"Kagak. Itu tuh, kecengan lo dateng. Si brondong Sehun."

Luhan buru-buru cuek dan sibuk dengan kertas partitur milik Yixing. Meskipun dongkol Yixing sama Sehun -yang niatnya ambil gitar- sempet punya obrolan kecil sebelum Sehun pamit bawa gitar ke kelasnya.

"Han,"

"Hm?"

"Lo gak mau jujur sama Sehun?"

"Kamvret lo!"

* * *

><p><em>Kim Suho<em> _is online now_

_Yixing Zhang is online now_.

_Kim Suho is typing... _

Kim Suho: Siang, Lay! Lagi ngapain.

Yixing Zhang: .

Kim Suho: Kejem nih, cuman dibales titik doang :(

Yixing Zhang: Kenapa? Yaudah, nih, gue jawab. Gue lagi ngetik buat reply chat lo!

Kim Suho: Oh. Boleh nanya gak?

Yixing Zhang: Apaan?

Kim Suho: Kenapa lo jutek banget ke gue akhir-akhir ini? Segitu sakit hatinya elo gue putusin? Lo masih belum bisa ngelupain perasaan lo ke gue ya? Lay, gue butuh sebuah jawaban nih.

Yixing Zhang: Pertanyaan lo gak pantes buat dijawab.

Kim Suho: Berarti bener dong, itu semua jawabannya 'iya'?

Yixing Zhang: Gue gak mau jawab bukan berarti iya.

Kim Suho: Xing, gue mau jujur sebenarnya. Tapi lo ngehindarin gue mulu tiga hari belakangan ini.

Kim Suho: Lo tahu gak? Gue masih sayang sama lo. Gue mau tali kita kesambung lagi. Gue pengen ngulang empat bulan yang kita habisin kepercayaan lo masih ada? Kalo iya, bagi buat gue sedikit. Gue gak mau kecewain lo lagi.

Yixing Zhang: Gak gentle ah, ngasih tahunya di chat. Bukannya face to face -_-

Kim Suho: Gimana gue mau ngomong ke elo kalo lo ngehindar terus. Gue serius. Jangan anggap apa yang gue ketik barusan main-main.

Yixing Zhang: Gue belum bisa ngasih jawaban atas pertanyaan dan pernyataan dari lo.

Kim Suho: :'o

Yixing Zhang: Karena lo seenaknya ngomong gini pas lo udah jadi milik Kyungsoo. Jangankan balikan; gue malah ragu buat temenan sama cowok macem lo. Kenapa dulu gue bisa nerima lu ya? Padahal Kris masih lebih oke.

Kim Suho: ...

_Kim Suho_ _is offline now. You can send a chat as a message_.

.

Dalam rumah Yixing yang lihat kalau akun atas nama Kim Suho _offline_, mendecih kesal. "Dasar gak jantan. DafuQ."

* * *

><p>"Pagi, Zhang."<p>

"Selamat pagi juga, Wu."

"Tumben pagi-pagi? Eh, siniin Cello-nya, berat tahu kalau digotong sendirian."

"Pak Han nyuruh dateng pagi-pagi buat latihan. Makasih ya, Wu, tapi gue udah biasa kok bawa Cello."

Yixing merasa, hubungannya dengan Yifan ini selayaknya sahabat. Tetapi tidak bisa dipungkiri dalam beberapa waktu Yixing merasa Yifan seperti tokoh manga serial cantik yang dibacanya sewaktu SD. Mereka berdua masuk dari gerbang sampai ke lorong utama. Ya, damai dan tenang sebeum negara api, eh, berhubung Joonmyeon waktu MAMA Era itu elemennya air, kita ganti menjadi negara air menyerang.

"Lepas Bule ngondek, biar gue yang bawain buat Yixing." tiba-tiba aja Joonmyeon nongol di sela-sela tawa mereka berdua. Dengan sok bawa Cello Yixing yang besarnya hampir 5per8 tinggi Joonmyeon sendirian tanpa bantuan. Mana lagi ruang musik ada di lantai tiga. Yixing sama Yifan udah nebak, kalau udah di ujung lantai dua pasti Joonmyeon udah ngos-ngosan.

"Kris, maafin Joonmyeon ya. Dan makasih buat tadi, ntar siang gue traktir deh." dan Yixing langsung buru-buru naik ke lantai dua. Dugaannya bener kan; Joonmyeon lagi ngos-ngosan. Dasar sok.

"Udah tahu Cello itu berat apalagi belum gue pasangin roda buat ngangkut, dasar sok kuat!" buru-buru Yixing ambil alih Cello-nya sebelum jadi barang rongsokan di tangan Joonmyeon.

"Gue gak suka aja liat tuh Bule ngondek deket-deket lo."

"Dih, siapa lo ngurus idup gue? Sahabat sebaik-semati gue aja gak pernah ngurusin hal yang sampe bawa hati." Yixing berjalan duluan diikuti Joonmyeon di belakang.

"Tapi, Xing-"

"-dan inget aja deh, Ket-OS yang terhormat, lo udah punya Kyungsoo. Gue gak mau jadi kambing hitam. Apalagi Jongin sahabat gue. Sana pergi ke samudra."

"Meski gue punya orang lain, hati gue masih ke stempel nama lo." Joonmyeon setengah teriak ala banci pas ngomong kalimat tadi.

"Kayak barang aja udah punya yang beli tapi masih ke stampel nama merek." dan Joonmyeon cuman natap Yixing gak percaya atas apa yang ia ucapkan dengan setulus hati. Rasanya tuh kayak ketemu Madam Sooman yang lagi mangkal terus dikejar-kejar _Sooman and the genks_.

"Tunggu-" tiba-tiba aja Yixing yang mau jalan malah berhenti lagi. "... dan kalo kayak barang, berarti lo nyamain gue sama kayak barang; gitu? Sadis lo, Joon."

"Eh, Xing, itu kan cuman dari kesimpulan lo aja-" baru aja Joonmyeon mau jelasin, eh, suara petir tiba-tiba aja nyambar tanpa ada peringatan

"A-YO _Wassup_, Zhang!" di ujung koridor lantai dua deket tangga, berjalanlah seorang Kim Jongdae dengan senyuman lima jari milik Chanyeol. Yixing menghela nafas lega. Itu artinya tidak ada waktu berduaan dengan Joonmyeon yang nantinya akan menimbulkan gibah.

"Muka kotak, lu mau latihan suara seriosa kan ke ruang musik. Bantuin gue nih bawa Cello. Berat tauk!"

Jongdae yang masih nggak peka dengan atmosfer antara sobatnya dan mantan pacar sobatnya ini hanya mengerutkan kening. "Xing, seumur-umur gue gak mau jadi penyanyi seriosa. Iya kali seriosa keenakan kayak di pilem bokepnya si temsek."

**Plak! **Itu suara Yixing ngegeplak kepala Jongdae. Mata sayu yang kelihatannya sehabis begadang semalaman itu melotot ke arah Jongdae. Seolah ngasih kode.

"Ihh, Ixing jaat sama adek Jongdae." tapi emang dasar Jongdae gak peka sama pelototan Yixing.

"Ayo bantuin!" dan terpaksa pagi itu Jongdae keluarin tenaga cuma-cuma buat gotong Cello punya Yixing ninggalin Joonmyeon yang _spechless_ disana.

* * *

><p>Ini sudah hampir sebulan semenjak insiden gombalan gak mutu Joonmyeon sama Cello. Yixing udah gak ada kemajuan lagi sama Joonmyeon tentang perasaannya. Joonmyeon udah jarang banget nge-chat dia, ajak obrolan, ataupun sekedar PING lewat BBM. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini Yixing tahu kalau Joonmyeon itu udah <em>move on <em>dari kenangan mereka selama empat bulan.

Yixing pengen teriak ke Joonmyeon kalau cowok itu sadis; PHP-in dia, udah buat Yixing nunggu, tapi gini akhirnya. Yixing cuma bisa pasrah. Dia juga gak mau ngejalin hubungan sama Yifan -atau Kris- dulu. Dia gak mau nanti akhirya perasaannya ke Yifan cuma sekedar pelarian saja.

**.**

Joonmyeon ngira, kalau Yixing udah beneran _move on _dari dia. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini Joonmyeon lihat Yifan makin deket sama Yixing. Juga, dia juga nggak segitu teganya nyakitin hati Kyungsoo yang polos nan lugu. Kasihan juga sih, cewek mata belo ini diseret Joonmyeon ke dalam skenarionya yang ternyata gagal total.

Pernah sekali Yifan tanya ke Joonmyeon: "Lo masih punya harapan buat balik ke Yixing, karena gue lihatnya Yixing juga pengen balikan sama elu. Kenapa lu pilih Kyungsoo?"

Jawaban Joonmyeon adalah: "Mungkin karena dari awal kami kurang cocok. Kutub positif sama kutub positif juga saling bertolak belakang kali, Fan. Mungkin itu sebutan yang pantes buat kami."

Dan Joonmyeon malah ikhlas kalau seandainya Yifan beneran jadian sama Yixing.

**.**

**.**

**|| E N D ||**

Hahaha, cerita cinta monyet mereka udah kelar :v

**.**

**.**

**A/N**:Sebenernya di post kemarin sih ya. Cuman, banyak typo jadi aku hapus dan aku post sekarang.

Plis ya, jan gebukin saya kalo endingnya begitu, gak jelas, dan gak nyambung! Sebenernya juga mau dibikin happy ending, tapi ngikutin alur sebenarnya ah. Intinya, ini cerita diambil dari kisah nyata temen saya (meski banyak yang diubah). Hhahaaha, ngenes sih mereka. Sama-sama masih sayang, nyatanya... ._.v

Maaf juga ya kalo komedinya garing, bahasanya alay. Dih, sebenernya juga gua gak kuat, tapi, memang sih banyak lawakan di kejadian yang nyata. Terpaksa saya ngikutin alur sebenernya aja deh.

Saya aslinya pengen jadiin ini KrisTao atau Kaisoo sih. Lagi-lagi saya ngikutin alur sebenarnya kalo temen saya si GolDar A (Yixing) sama mantannya yang GolDar AB (Joonmyeon). Oh, ada yang ngerti gak istilah buat partitur musik klasik tadi? Skor itu maksudnya, dalam sebuah permainan, ada bagian yang merupakan titik skor para juri untuk menilai. Biasanya susah sih, asal kalau bisa ngelewatin dengan teknik bagus, juri juga akan menilai bagus. Eh, maaf tiba-tiba ngomongin soal musik. Dan kalo ada yang tanya kenapa Yixing jadi pemain cello disini, jawabnnya adalah cuman pengen aja /dibom/

Anyway, apakah berkenan meninggalkan kesan di kolom komentar?


End file.
